The present embodiments relate to a radiation therapy system having a radiation therapy apparatus, an imaging apparatus and a positioning apparatus.
Radiation therapy systems of this type are used in the treatment of different diseases and enable a patient to be irradiated conventionally with x-ray radiation, electron radiation or other ionizing radiation.
Radiation therapy systems are known, in which a computer tomograph is mounted on rails and can be moved to and from the radiation therapy apparatus. A therapy table can be pivoted in such a system so that an imaging with the computer tomograph and an irradiation with the radiation therapy device is possible with the same therapy table.
Patient tables that are positioned using a robot arm to position the patient are also known in the art.
US 2007/0003021 A1 shows different possibilities of how a patient can be positioned in the radiation therapy apparatus and in a computer tomograph or a C-arm.